


Hochzeit mit Überraschung

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario und Marco zu Gast bei einer Hochzeit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hochzeit mit Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

> Zum Projekt "Momentaufnahme" gehört auch ein Bild:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/einetuetebuntes/51808591/2626/2626_900.jpg

Es war wahrlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Mario und Marco sich ein Hotelzimmer teilten - im Gegenteil taten sie es im wöchentlichen Rhythmus. Es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das Zimmer im Anzug und Krawatte verließen - hin und wieder gab es schließlich Anlässe, zu denen das nötig war.

Meist war es vor irgendwelchen Bundesliga-, Pokal- oder Europacupspielen, meist waren es teure und edle Hotels, und meist konnten sie es nicht wirklich genießen, weil die Anspannung des bevorstehenden Spiels über ihnen lag.

Heute waren sie aus einem anderen, einem privaten Grund im Hotel. Das Hotel war kleiner als die, die der BVB oder DFB für sie buchte, auch nicht ganz so edel, aber man konnte sich wohlfühlen. Und dennoch war Marco nicht anders als vor einem wichtigen Spiel.

Marco war nervös, das hatte Mario schon seit dem Aufstehen gespürt. Klar, es war Yvonnes Hochzeit, und als Bruder war er quasi verpflichtet ihr Trauzeuge zu sein. Aber auch das war Marios Meinung nach kein Grund, so aufgeregt zu sein wie Marco es war.

Immer wieder zupfte er an seinem Hemd, der dunklen Krawatte und dem Einstecktuch in seiner Anzugstasche. Und natürlich an seinen Haaren, die schon seit gefühlten Stunden perfekt saßen. Dazu trug er sogar blaue Shorts unter seiner Anzugshose, das tat er sonst nur bei Spielen, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass sie ihm Glück brachten. Aber heute brauchte er doch kein Glück! "Marco... wird schon alles", brachte Mario etwas entnervt heraus.

Marco nickte leicht - und posierte dann für das schnelle Bild, das Mario mit dem Handy von ihm schoss. Daumen hoch, dann würde das alles schon klappen. Was auch immer Marco Sorgen machte.

"Jungs, kommt ihr?" Marcos andere Schwester, Melanie, klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür. Sie war auch nervös, aber von Frauen auf Hochzeiten war man das ja gewohnt, das hatte Mario schon bei diversen Cousinen erlebt. Bei Männern noch nicht - aber offenbar war sein Mann da anders als die anderen Männer.

"Ja, wir kommen", rief Mario raus, steckte noch schnell sein Handy ein und zog Marco am Ärmel mit sich. "Na los, Yvonne wartet bestimmt nicht auf dich!" Sie folgte Melanie nach draußen und fuhren ihr in Marios Wagen nach zur Kirche.

Mario war überrascht, wie voll es vor der Kirche war. Natürlich wusste er, dass Yvonne die halbe Welt eingeladen hatte, aber all die herausgeputzen Menschen auf einem Haufen zu sehen war dann doch noch etwas anderes.

Direkt vor der Kirche stand Marcos Wagen, geschmückt mit pink- und lilafarbenen Blumen und Schleifen, und sogar einem extra angefertigten Nummernschild mit den Namen des Brautpaars.

Gemeinsam mit den vielen Gästen betraten sie das alte Gebäude. Auch hier war alles in Pink und Lila geschmückt, Schleifen, Bänder, Blumen, selbst die Liederzettel waren in diesen Farben, die sich Yvonne schon vor Monaten für ihre Hochzeit in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Als Trauzeuge saß Marco ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe, Mario nahm neben ihm Platz. Die andere Trauzeugin, Jeanette, saß mit ihrem Mann neben ihnen.

Dann kam die Pastorin und begann mit dem Trauungsgottesdienst. Schon ganz zu beginn griff Marco nach Marios Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Zu Anfang ein wenig zittrig, dann langsam ruhiger, wobei die Hand noch immer kühler war als üblich. Warum war Marco denn so beunruhigt? Lief doch alles glatt - zumal das hier nicht Marcos Hochzeit war, sondern nur Yvonnes.

Schließlich stand Jeanette auf, um die Ringe zum Brautpaar zu bringen. Üblicherweise machte das ein männlicher Trauzeuge, aber Marco wollte seiner Schwester nicht durch sein Auftreten die Show stehlen. genIn dem Moment, in dem die Pastorin die Ringe segnete, drehte Marco zur Seite, als würde ihn die Zeremonie da vorne nicht interessieren. Das bekam Mario nur am Rande mit, er war viel zu beschäftigt mit dem, was da vorne passierte.

"Mario?", wisperte Marco kaum hörbar, so dass Mario zu ihm sah. Ernst und tatsächlich etwas unsicher sah Marco ihn an, das sonst übliche Lachen verschwunden. "Mario, ich... ich liebe dich."

"Psst", zischte es durchdringlich von hinten. Offenbar fühlte sich jemand von ihnen gestört, war ja auch das wichtigste hier bei der Hochzeit. Doch Marco ließ sich nicht ablenken, er hielt weiter Marios Hand und fummelte jetzt wohl in seiner Jackentasche.

 

Mario war hin und hergerissen, einerseits war da vorne, wenige Meter vor ihnen, die Trauung von Marcos Schwester, andererseits würde Marco das hier sicher nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Moment machen, wenn es ihm nicht wichtig war.

Nur kurz blickte Mario nach vorne, da fühlte er etwas an seinem Finger. Seinem linken Ringfinger. Etwas erschrocken sah er Marco an, als er realisierte, was genau da gerade passierte. Marco steckte ihm einen Ring an, in genau dem Moment, in dem seine Schwester ihrem Mann das Ja-Wort gab.

Wortlos sah er Mario an, hier in der Kirche, während der Trauung, konnte er diese eine, wichtige Frage nicht stellen. Aber Mario verstand auch so, erwiderte den Blick - und nickte leicht.

Ein breites, erleichtertes Strahlen schob sich auf Marcos Gesicht, Mario sah ihm an, wie glücklich er in diesem Moment war, wie glücklich er seinen Freund mit diesem Nicken gemacht hatte.

Yvonne und ihr Mann steckten sich gerade die Ringe an, als Marco ihm das Gegenstück des Ringes in die Hand drückte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Mario sah ihn an und lächelte ihn zärtlich an, als er ihm nun ebenfalls den Ring über den Ringfinger schob. Dann hielten sie sich weiter an den Händen - und strahlten sich an.

Erst nach und nach sackte bei Mario ein, was hier gerade passiert war. Marco hatte ihm... ja, sein Freund hatte ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht - und er hatte angenommen. Und das in einem ganz besonderen Augenblick, gerade, weil sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht wirklich heiraten konnten.

Aber zumindest verloben konnten sie sich, das musste ja niemand mitbekommen, dem das nicht anging - aber sie und die wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben würden wissen, was das bedeutete. "Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mario kurz bevor die Orgel einsetzte um das nächste Lied zu spielen.


End file.
